Aircraft Carrier
Aircraft Carrier is one of the signature and recurring pieces of music in the Gradius series. Through the years, it has become one of the most memorable track of the series. __TOC__ Background Originating in the original Gradius, Aircraft Carrier has appeared in later installments of the Gradius series and has even appeared in its multiple spin-offs, such as Salamander and Parodius. It can be considered one of the signature pieces of music in the series, in spite of its short length, and seemingly out of place tone. The theme is a high tempo jingle, used to signify that a large group of enemies are about to attack the player, (known as the stage's Sub Boss), and sometimes highlighting the arrival of the original Big Core warship. In some later games, the theme is expanded upon, such as Gradius V or Otomedius Excellent, in which the basic motif of the song is used as lead for an original piece of music. Sheet music Appearances Sometimes the track is renamed when used in additional games, and sometimes serves other functions, which are listed here: ; Main series *''Gradius/''Nemesis - "Aircraft Carrier" - First Appearance - Used as Sub Boss & Boss Theme *''Salamander'' - "Aircraft Carrier" - Boss Rush - Theme of Big Core X3 *''Life Force'' - "Aircraft Carrier" - Boss Rush - Theme of Big Core X3 *''Life Force'' (NES) - "Aircraft Carrier" - Boss Rush - Theme of Crash Bam *''Gradius II'' - "Gradius 1 Boss" - Boss Rush - Theme of Zub Rush & Big Core *''Nemesis 3'' - "Gradius Boss" - Boss Rush - Theme of Zub Rush & Big Core *''Nemesis'' (GB) - "Aircraft Carrier" - Used as Sub Boss A and Theme of Super Big Core *''Gradius III'' - "BOSS 1" - Boss Rush - Theme of Zub Rush *''Gradius III'' - "Boss on Parade 1" - Boss Rush - Theme of Zub Rush *''Gradius Gaiden'' - "Zub Rush" - Boss Rush - Theme of Zub Rush *''Gradius IV'' - "BOSS BGM 1" - Boss Rush - Theme of Zub Rush *''Gradius V'' - "Aircraft Carrier/BIGCORE" - Boss Rush - Theme of Rolling Core & Circle Core *''Gradius ReBirth'' - "Aircraft Carrier" - Used as Sub Boss Theme *''Gradius NEO'' - "Gradius Boss NEO Remix" - Used as Sub Boss & Theme of Big Core *''Gradius NEO Imperial'' - "Gradius Boss NEO Remix" - Used as Sub Boss & Theme of Big Core ; Parody series *''Parodius Da!'' - "Theme of Electric Spectaculared Core" - Theme of Viva Core *''Parodius Da!'' - "Theme of Golgado Tako" - Theme of Golgotha Takobee *''Gokujō Parodius!'' - "Aircraft Carrier" - Theme of Crazy Core & Tako's Cutie *''Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius'' - "Traditional Gradius Theme" - Boss Rush - Theme of Zub Rush & Big Core *''Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius'' (PSX) - "Super Service!" - Boss Rush - Theme of Zub Rush *''Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius'' - "Over The Octopus" - Theme of Bacteriya *''Sexy Parodius'' - "Destroy the Candy" - Theme of Candy Core *''Otomedius'' - "Aircraft Carrier" - Theme of Volcano & Viva Core *''Gokuraku Parodius!'' - Which the Pachislot, this music, the Happy Volcano is Angry or Furiously. *''Otomedius Excellent'' - "Shower of Stars" - Theme of Old Big Core Category:Music